Moxette Smurfette (LD Stories)
Moxette Smurfette (AKA "Moxie") is an original character within The Light and Dark Series, created by Numbuh 404. Background Information She is a gal with "a lot of moxie," which is a term first used by Johan. She may not be the most feminine, but is sensitive when it comes to love and pain. She was created by Peewit after he learned that they were not brought by the stork like the other Smurfs. Curious, he attempted the Smurfette formula one night and brought Moxette to life. However, he did not perform the entire spell correctly, so she has less prominent eyelashes and possesses Tomboy-like qualities more so than the original Smurfette. Her first appearance -- and the telling of her becoming a true Smurf -- is in the Season 1 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Shortly thereafter, she gains her very own home. Role in the Village She is named based on her talent: mockery, although some prefer to call her a "mimicker." She is capable of taking on the persona of any other Smurf in the village, often elaborating upon them, and she uses different facial expressions, postures, or props to sell her acts. Example: when pretending to be Brainy Smurf, she'll whip out a pair of round glasses and sometimes one of his books. '' *'Weaknesses''' -- On occasion, she may become enticed to mock a human, such as her own creator, Gargamel, or Hogatha. She has trouble sounding enough like Sir Johan to fool her fellow Smurfs, so she typically avoids mimicking him. *'Strengths' -- She can seemingly replace her fellow Smurfs should the emergency be great enough; if Handy broke his working hand, she could put a pencil over her ear, wear his type of hat and overalls, and within minutes be repairing bridges or houses. There are limitations, though, because no matter how long she were to be Handy, she could never design and contruct new inventions like him. Same goes with all the other Smurfs she personifies. Relationship with Peewit She and her creator have a "father-daughter" bond, although her biological starting age is beyond his (being 15 vs. 11, in human years). Since the day she was brought into existence, Peewit has doted over her and makes her feel like she is the most amazing individual ever to exist. His genuine love and fascination over her is apparent through each visit to the Smurf Village, and she looks up to him with the same enthusiastic nature he tends to possess. He is one of the most important persons in her life and she makes it known to her fellow Smurfs at every opportunity. Intimacy After getting to know every Smurf and living within the village for a few years, she develops stronger feelings for a few Smurfs at various times. First Love Johan ends up being turned into a Smurf in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" and she falls head over heels for him. And even when he is returned to normal by the end of the episode, her feelings linger for quite some time. For months, she dreams of him being with her, talks to him whenever he and Peewit visit the Village, etc. Unfortunately, he does not return the feeling (as far as she knows), which leaves her wondering what she could do to put the idea into his head. Understanding that he does not have any interest in remaining a Smurf, she boldly decides to try becoming a human. Although she had anticipated sweeping Johan off his feet and confessing her love, Dame Barbara removed her from his company for a good while to have her dressed as a "proper lady," at which point the sun began to set. By the time she was able to have a moment alone with the knight and steal a kiss, the Smurfs arrive just as the sunset turns her back into her Smurfy self. Then, Papa Smurf scolds her and sees her back to the Village where she can be punished for her disobedience. Despite this, she still feels quite strongly for Johan until the Season Finale. Second Love To be revealed later in the story! Relationship with Smurfette Shortly after they become acquainted, Smurfette is annoyed by Moxette's trademark feature: mockery. She first brings up her disapproval after she attempts to mock her for her feminine attitude towards fashion and flowers, but rather than arguing, Moxette backs down and promises that she will be more conservative with Smurfette's feelings, so they bond more comfortably onwards. Personal Nicknames Smurfette originally did not appreciate being labeled as "Blondie" by Moxette, but after they settle their differences, she allows her -- and only her -- to call her this. Likewise, Smurfette has created two nicknames for Moxette: "Moxie" as a general greeting, and "Rhodette" for when she is acting careless, which she accepts from her. Like with "Blondie," Moxette does not appreciate any other Smurf calling her "Rhodette." Overall, they have a good, "smurfiest of friends" sisterly relationship. Relationship with Brainy Smurf Moxette and Brainy have a neverending struggle that often goes head-to-head in arguments, which usually results in one or both of them getting into trouble with Papa Smurf. Brainy is her favorite person to mock because he is constantly lecturing to no end to his fellow Smurfs, suggesting his "Quotations" series, or publicly feeding his hubris. She enjoys sneaking up behind him when other Smurfs are around and will whip out a pair of his glasses -- and sometimes one of his books -- to silently mimick his every move. If he leaves a scene after bossing the other Smurfs around (or trying to) and claims that Papa Smurf put him in charge over them, "so they have to smurf what he says", she'll be tempted to start mimicking him verbatim, but adding in her personal, sarcastic tone. Her fellow Smurfs enjoy her impersonations and praise her for being spot-on about capturing his character just about perfectly; her response is always like Brainy's, too, because she'll puff out her chest, hold her head up high, and let out a small "Hmph" of pride. Caught in the Act Whenever Brainy catches her mocking him, he voices his serious displeasure of her "unsmurfy and unladylike behavior," but she will generally deflect his anger by telling him to "smurf a joke." She occasionally calls him "Four Eyes" or "Book Worm" while he's lecturing. Deeper Meaning Oddly enough, Moxette has never wished for Brainy to leave the village, disappear altogether, or "smurf off to somewhere he's wanted" because she acknowledges how much Clumsy would miss him. Not to mention how much she would miss him since he is her main target when entertaining her fellow Smurfs. Some of the other Smurfs (like Hefty and Jokey) would argue that she could always impersonate everyone else, but Moxette firmly insists that Brainy is important enough to be her favorite. She mocks him in a comedic style, which she has not been able to do with any other Smurf because the desired outcome is never the same. The more Moxette pushes Brainy, the more Brainy pushes back, and so Moxette continues to press his buttons. Relationship with Mystico Moxette is good friends with Mystico after their original mishap when he was released from the fountain and sought his revenge on the Smurf Villagers. She had a scornful memory of him until he came to them for help regarding his affairs with Vira, and so she was encouraged, by Papa Smurf, to accompany him and guide him along. Through the time they spent together (with Brainy often tagging along), she and Mystico began to realize that they both had something in common: neither could stand Brainy. Shortly thereafter, they developed a friendship, which was strengthened even after Vira broke his heart. She also proved her friendship with him by helping her fellow Smurfs retrieve Hethera as a mate to replace Vira. When their relationship blossomed, so did his and Moxette's. Season 10 Episodes Moxette becomes a secondary Smurf character - perhaps with the same rank as Tailor - and will continue to appear through Seasons 11 and beyond. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- She develops a crush on Johan when he is turned into a Smurf and is left broken-hearted when he is returned to normal. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- She and Clumsy end up accidentally releasing Mystico from the Magic Fountain and must defeat him before every Smurf is turned into Goblins. In this, she is the main female role. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- She has strong resentment towards Mystico when he makes a second comeback and doesn't believe him when he first asks for help. However, as she comes to understand his position dealing with Vira, she begins to sympathize and develops a renewed relationship with him as she helps him win her over. By the end of this episode, they become friends. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- She and Papa, Smurfette, Clumsy, and Camouflage Smurf venture into the past to find a new companion for Mystico after Vira turned out to be just a lovely Woodelf under a wicked curse. She has a main role and is one of the first to meet Hethera and introduce the goblins together. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- Moxette, along with Smurfette and Sassette, does not have an alternate reflection and becomes jealous of the Woodsprites when they do. She is not a leading girl, but does have several lines. *'The Gnome Princess' (Ep. 49) -- She makes a cameo and meets Prince Pyro when he visits the village. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 50) -- Still hurt by the loss of her crush, she sneaks into Papa Smurf's lab one night and turns herself into a human to pursue the man of her dreams. While she obtains a kiss, Papa swiftly punishes her for such reckless behavior when they return to the Village. Season 11 Episodes Notably popular in the previous season, Moxette will continue on as a main character through Season 11. She makes friends with Falla and King Gerard, and her crush on Johan wanes. Canonical These episodes are considered canonical to the LD Storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- She is one of the main characters, being the last of two Smurfs to learn of Johan's turn to the side of Evil, and must seek closure with help from her friends. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- She is a supporting character that Somebody confesses his feelings for, but becomes more of a background character after rejecting him. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Brainy, Smurfette's True Love' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 36) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 37) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- She is one of the main characters of the overall episode, but is more secondary in her and Smurfette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting, in which they have portrayed Brainy as a Weresmurf. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 42) -- She is Brainy's inspiration to create his own Smurfette in the Imaginarium after breaking into his studio (again). She appears in the beginning and end of this episode. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 44) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Moxette wears the usual Smurf cap, high heels like Smurfette, and a white dress with a yellow clasp over one shoulder while the other shoulder is strapless. She has side-swept bangs, always going inwards, and the back is pulled into a ponytail - it is soft lavender purple, medium length. Also like Smurfette, she has lovely eyelashes. *'Human' -- As a human, she stands about 5'6" in American measurement and has pale skin and separated eyes, perky lips, longer lashes, and a slender figure. Her hair remains the same as when she is a Smurfette, and her Smurf clothes conform to her curves similarly to Smurfette's human design. Voice Actor(s) She would be voiced solely by Numbuh 404 for all English renditions (speaking, impersonating, singing, etc.). Trivia *Her personality is based off of her creators: Numbuh 404 (in reality) and Peewit (in the Fanon series). Initially, she was created to be Brainy's biggest pain in the neck because Numbuh 404 could not stand him, but as the LD storyline has progressively developed, he has become one of her favorite Smurfs. Moxette's growth and relationships have reflected this change as a result. *She is discovered to be left-handed by Brainy. *Her birthday is March 30th, meaning her zodiac sign is Aries and her birthstone is Aquamarine. Varying between local and online metaphysical experts, she is considered more water-aligned, but has some fire-aligned tendencies. *The song best describing her development throughout the storyline is "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" by Britney Spears. *Her human form is similar to Falla's, and was modelled partially off of Numbuh 404's real-life high school friend, Juliet King. *"Rhodette" is short for Rhododendron, a type of flower that grows in the Northern and parts of the Southern Hemispheres, primarily in Southern Asia and Australia. It is considered a shrub plant and blooms in red, pink, white, yellow, and mauve. Symbolically, it means "be cautious/have caution," which is why Smurfette refers to Moxette with this nickname. *After learning about Smurfette keeping a diary, she obtained a lavender one for herself. *After some coaxing to try tea during one of Smurfette's tea parties, she has acquired a love of Smurfberry tea. *After trying her first Gingerbread cookie, she and Greedy develop "ginger snaps," inspired by Brainy. Like him, she likes her cookies on the spicier side, but does not want to openly admit it. *She and Reporter have a "conflicted friendship," so she calls him "Reporter" when they are getting along and "Editor" when they are not. When being playful, mischievous, or neutral, she calls him "Newsboy." *In a non-canonical playwright, she is the character import for a human named Karissa Hendry with inspiration from the song "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" by Pet Shop Boys. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Magically created characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Sensitive characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:Characters with purple hair